Problem: What is the value of $x$ if \begin{align*}x &= y+5,\\
y &= z+10,\\
z &= w+20,\\
\text{and }\qquad w &= 80?
\end{align*}
Plugging the known value of $w$ into the third given equation, we find that $z=100$. Plugging $z$ into the second given equation, we find that $y=110$. Plugging $y$ into the first given equation gives $x=\boxed{115}$.